b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Loly Aivirrne/Original Timeline
History Invasion of Las Noches Battle with Sung-Sun Loly first appears, along with Menoly, when Cyan Sung-Sun is tasked with rescuing Orihime Inoue by Ben Tennyson. Loly, who holds a grudge against Orihime and is fanatically loyal to Sosuke Aizen, tried to stop Sung-Sun, but she is no match for the Fraccion and Sung-Sun quickly escapes with Orihime in tow, much to Loly's fury. Battle in the Throne Room Loly appears - again with Menoly - when Ben, Ichigo Kurosaki, Professor Paradox Tia Harribel, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck return to Aizen's throne room after Orihime is once again captured. Her mental state already showing signs of damage, Loly grabs Orihime and threatens to kill her as Ichigo battles Ulquiorra Cifer. Harribel and Nelliel threaten her after forcing Loly to release Orihime, but she just insults them, expressing shock that they would betray Aizen for a "mere human". Ben tries to reason with Loly, but she curses him instead. Paradox coldly tells Loly to release Orihime, calling her "young lady", but this enrages Loly even more. Suddenly, Yammy Llargo bursts into the chamber and starts attacking everybody, including Menoly, much to Loly's shock. In a fit of desperation, Loly unleashes her Resurreccion and attempts to kill everyone in the room, but her attacks are easily dodged; Paradox then rescues Orihie. Yammy, annoyed, quickly incapacitates the crazed Arrancar by repeatedly punching her into the ground until Ben attacks him. Vow of Revenge Loly appears after Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez returns to Las Noches from Fake Karakura Town, the latter having become the new king of Hueco Mundo, and demands to know of Aizen's fate. Either out of cruelty or because he had made an incorrect assumption of what had happened (likely both), Grimmjow offhandedly said that Ben had killed Aizen; in reality, Ben had simply defeated Aizen using Alien X, whereas Gin Ichimaru had delivered the killing blow due to a deep-seated grudge against Aizen. Horrified and aggrieved, Loly angrily vowed revenge. Vendetta Against Ben Tennyson First Assault After being informed by Grimmjow of Ben's whereabouts, Loly attacked Ben while the latter was on a date with Sung-Sun. Accompanied by Menoly, she ambushed the couple as they were leaving a shopping mall where a night dance had taken place. Ignoring Ben's insistence that he did not kill Aizen, Loly unleashed a stream of Bala, but was interrupted by the arrival of Ben's friends. After Ben ordered his friends to evacuate the mall, Loly ordered Menoly to destroy it, maniacally declaring that she would destroy everything Ben held dear before killing him. Luckily, no one was killed, and an enraged Loly released her Resurreccion and began firing barrages of corrosive poison everywhere, causing mass property damage. She also insulted the Tres Bestias, calling them whores. Fed up with Loly, Ben unlocked Toepick and used the new form's fear-inducing powers to terrify Loly into submission, permenately turning her hair white from fear in the process. However, Menoly grabbed her partner and escaped through a garganta. After recovering, Loly initially planned to attack again immediately, but Menoly convinced her that they would need reinforcements in order to defeat Ben, preferably some of his other enemies. Trivia *Loly is the main antagonist of Volume II. *Due to the effects she suffered from Toepick, her hair is permanantly white. Category:Character Subpages Category:Original Timeline Category:Villains